cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Myers
Mike Myers (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''54 (1998)'' [Steve Rubell]: Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related illness sometime after the final scene; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the film. *'[[Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002)|''Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002)]]' [''Austin Powers/Dr. Evil/Fat Bastard/Goldmember]: Playing four roles, "Goldmember" is possibly electrocuted to death, when 'Dr. Evil' turns on some prevention system. As he gets up Beyonce Knowles tells him he`s under arrest. The scene then goes straight into the "Austin pussy" movie within the film, with John Travolta playing "Goldmember". There is no indication that "Goldmember" dies (esp. considering the comic nature of this movie), but I'm listing it with this disclaimer because its omission has been pointed out. *''Shrek the Final Chapter: Forever After (2010)'' [Shrek]: Voicing the title role as an ogre, he fades from existence in the alternate universe before everyone else magically explodes. He is brought back from the dead when he returns to his original universe. *''Terminal (2018)'' [Clinton/Mr. Franklin] After being lobtomized by Margot Robbie, he has a nail hammered into his head by her. While barely moving in his vegetable state, he's left to die by Margot while tied to a chair in an underground room. TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live: Sept. 30, 1989 ''(1989) [Terrorist]: Dies in either the explosion or falls to his death alongside everyone else aboard the plane when Phil Hartman blows up the plane. After the explosion, it focuses on Phil, Bruce Willis and Jan Hooks falling,. Mike's fate is not made clear, but it is assumed he dies. (Played for comic effect) *''Saturday Night Live: Jan. 11, 1992 (1992) '[Vladimir Lenin]: Plays the corpse of Vladimir Lenin. (Played for comic effect) *Saturday Night Live: Mar. 21, 1992 ''(1992)' Coordinator #3: ''Decapitated (off-screen, along with Phil Hartman and Kevin Nealon) by the Emperor. Their heads are seen on pikes at the end of the sketch.(Played for comic effect) Gallery Mikemyers2.jpg|The on-screen text of Mike Myers' death in 54 Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Comedians Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1963 Births Category:Stage Actors Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Second City Alumni Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Dreamworks Pictures Stars Category:Deaths in the Dreamworks universe Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Musicians Category:Dancers Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Shrek Cast Members Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Animation Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:MTV Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:War Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:People who died in a Shrek film Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Performer's Character Kills Another